


Flawless

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: A young bodyguard is about to see the best dance of his life.





	Flawless

A man was standing next to doors of a big hall, keeping people in place if something was going to happen.  
He was supposed to be a bodygard at a party on wich the most gracful, talented and beautiful people were starting their competition.  
A place where young, full of energy people, could change their future.  
He was here, just watching another boring show, that he would not attend to if not for a work. He yawned madly watching a couple of girls doing some risky moves on the dance floor. Not to shaky to be honest he saw better stuff in his life.

The boredom of the show came fast killing his mood, so he was just checking out the viewers.  
A young guy who was with his kids.  
A man who was constantly fixing his glasses and whispering from time to time to his doughter.  
A dude that looked like he was here just to couse chaos.  
And a Gentlemen who was clapping happily whenever someone finished their dance.  
They all were weird, not really matching here. Except for a Glasses man their were rather poor not really able to afford being on the high quality show.

The bodyguard smiled. They looked familiar. And like they knew each other. He would want a friends like this. The bodyguard smiled when they suddenly jumped from their sits whistling at the another annoucment.  
The guy that won a year ago. Was now showing off to the people. And this young bodyguard was amazed. When this beautiful man started to dance. A cat mask on his eyes a beautiful clothes that were shining with glitter and a coat that was waving with his moves. The coeat was taken off and he was using it as a flying garment giving the vibes of the flawless dance that could only took your breath away.

This man. Was the prettiest man he saw in a lifetime. The group of guys was whistling and screaming to him. He just smiled at them. They were his friends no wonder they didnt matched. They were invited to the show by him.

The bodyguard stepped almost to the middle of the room wanting to be closer to the mesmerizing man. He was beautiful. His eyes where the pretties kind of blue even if the mask was shadowing it.

The dancer winked at him and took the hand out. Like reaching for him. Just to continue the dance. Bodyguard shook his head. He blushed madly and looked around. People watching him standing there like a madman. When did he even moved? He got back to the door. Leaning on them and watching the man with ave.  
He didnt know. That the guys who he was watching eralier where now whispering to each other taking glances at the blushing man.

When the show was over. The bodyguard got a solid amount of curses from his boss. He sighned when the man hit him with a palm on the head. And walked aways after the whole lecture was done.  
He was walking slowly shuffling his boots on the ground. But then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder he was going to hit the person, but he stopped when seeing the man that was there with his kids.  
He smiled at him and took his hand.

„What the-” was cut off when he saw that he walked to the vip room. Seeing the same man that was dancing on the floor. The man smiled at him, guys around the room was the same as the ones he spotted in a crowd. They were snickering, but the beautiful human shushed them.

„I'm Marvin.” He reached his hand towards him like he did on the dancefloor.

The bodyguard squeezed his hand.

„Jackie.”


End file.
